


Is This Really Love?

by carrotsniffs



Series: Amino Adventures [11]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Angsty Vore, M/M, Uhm, Vore, Wow, this, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrotsniffs/pseuds/carrotsniffs
Summary: And with pleading orange eyes, he looks up at his lover.Is this really love?





	Is This Really Love?

Is this really love?

Cold kisses trailed down his spine. Goosebumps appeared with every small touch.

Is this really love?

Soft affection is met with warm kisses and tongue. It ran across his digital and filled his senses. The rush of being so close to him.

Is this really love?

And with pleading orange eyes, he looks up at his lover.

Is this really love?

Karkat gave a curt nod before nervously offering a hand.

He kissed up it and smiled.

"Rufioh?"

"Yes?"

"Be gentle, please."

Rufioh smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Don't you worry."

Karkat shivered more as each kiss was as bitter as the last, full of pain and lust.

It was blinding pain, as bites led to bleeding and bleeding faded into a hot breath on wounds irreplaceable.

"You sure you okay?"

Karkat panted.

"No."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"It hurts more if you stop, please."

Rufioh continued his work, being softer and gentler, but not fulfilling his yearn for some kind of love.

Is this love?

As he was torn bit by bit, Karkat could only think, but the answer was so clear.

No.


End file.
